Not till now
by C.C.Silo
Summary: Duo never really was a normal teen. He never really thought about girls or boys or sex. Thats is until he meet Mr. Yuy,the new teacher at his school.1x2,AUreposted, i fixed the quotes thingy
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Not till now

**Author: **Sunako Kanzaki

**Pairings:** 1x2 3x4 5x ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or the G-boys. I just like playing with them!

**Warnings:** ummm none that I know of in this chapter but there maybe some later on in the fic.

**A/N: **So here is another attempt at a fic my me. I wrote this after I watched a review for a movie that looked good. The movie had some kid in love with his older teacher. Not sure what else happens in the movie but I know that I didn't want to make the teacher old in my fic like in the movie. I just used the basic idea though. I hope you all like it, please R&R. OK so I got a few reviews that said some stuff about no "" in the story. I took a look and low and behold there where none! ;; Oopps, well look so the person who beta's my story computer has been acting weird with files it get and sent out. I guess my story was a victim of his computer. I didn't look over the story before I posted it( too lazy) so I when back and fixed it!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I never really thought about girls, or boys for that matter. Then when I was in grade eight a teacher named Mr. Yuy came to the High School part of my school. At the time he was just a student teacher. I barely noticed him at first, I mean I was still on the other side of the school so I never had any classes with him as the student teacher, therefore I never really noticed him. When I did get to grade nine he had already gone, I never noticed. In grade nine all my friends from grade eight had made new friends in other grades. I was odd and therefore didn't have a lot of friends but the ones I did have where awesome. They were always by my side when people made fun of me. They were my best friends. We always did everything together. It was great.

I spent summer of that year hanging out with them. One day when we were all walking up town of our small town we saw him. Quatre was the first to notice.

"Hey isn't that Mr. Yuy?" Quatre pointed at him on the other side of the street.

"Hey yeah I think it is. I wonder why he's here." Wufei said while stopping beside Quatre on the sidewalk.

"Mr. Yuy?" I had no idea who they were talking about. All I knew was there's a man I had never met before and as, far as I knew, had never seen.

"Mr. Yuy was a student teacher at our school when we were in grade eight." Trowa cleared that up for me but I still couldn't remember him. Truth be told I didn't really care.

"Uh we should go over and see him!" Quatre was so excited that he was jumping from one foot to the other on the spot.

I said nothing but the others decided that we should go over, so I went with them. We went over and they started to talk with Mr. Yuy as soon as they got near him. He seemed to know who they were and I wondered why. I just stayed quiet in back of my excided and happy friends. My friends seemed to have forgotten I was there while they were catching up with Mr.Yuy. That is until Mr. Yuy noticed me.

"I don't think I've met you yet." He had a kind smile on his face and spoke with a soft voice.

"No we haven't met, at least I don't think so." I looked Mr. Yuy in the eye as I spoke. I was surprised to find that he had blue eyes. This seemed odd, as he looked Asian, Japanese I think.

"No we haven't but now is as good a time as ever. I'm Heero Yuy or as you will come to know me as, Mr. Yuy." He said as he offered his hand to me. I took it like I was supposed to.

"I'm Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you."

"So are you all still going to Sanq High?" Mr. Yuy asked as he finally let go of my hand. I guess he was a good-looking man. But like I said I never really thought about girls or boys, so I didn't really know. I guess that if I did think he was good looking and told people, they would think I was gay but I'm not. However I'm not straight nor am I bi. In order to be any of those things I would have to think about people or sex and as you know by now I don't .

"Yes we do." Quatre chirped with a big smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Mr. Yuy's arm.

"Really now. That's nice, you are all in grade ten then?" Mr. Yuy smiled down at Quatre who still held his arm.

"Yep that's right! So Mr. Yuy why are you in town?" We all knew where Quatre was going. You see at times he could be a massive flirt. Everyone was well aware of this common fact. We all knew however that Quatre would only flirt and be a tease, he never slept with anyone other then Trowa. Quatre flirting never seemed to bother Trowa. He always seemed to know that Quatre would come back to him. Sometimes however, you could see that it bothered Trowa. Trowa would always leave before more then one or two noticed.

"I just recently got my teaching degree. The principle of your school found out, I have no idea how, but he did and he offered me a teaching position at your school. I'll be starting at your school as the grade eleven English teacher." Mr. Yuy said this with a large smile on his face, he seemed very pleased with himself for getting a job at our crappy school. I could see that his personality would be weirder then his blue eyes.

"And you wanted to work at our school?" I asked in a flat tone. Mr. Yuy seemed taken back by my question, a look of shock on his face. But before he could answer, Quatre cut him off.

"Don't listen to Duo he's a jerk to everyone."

"Oh, umm good to know?"

"Quatre you can bite me." I watched as he stuck his tongue out at me, I just shook my head at him.

"Heero! What are you doing?" A voice from behind us said and we all turned to see who it was.

"Oh hey honey. I just met up with some students I used to know when I was a student teacher." Mr. Yuy said as he addressed the young lady that was making her way over to us.

"Well we don't have time for this now, Heero. So come on let's go."

"Alright Relena, I'll be right there," He said as he turned back to us. Well it was nice seeing you guys again and it was nice to meet you Duo. I'm looking forward to seeing you all again at school.

"Is that your girlfriend, Mr. Yuy?" Quatre asked as he gave Mr. Yuy his best puppy-dog look.

"Yes she is Quatre."

"How long have you two been together? "

"Seven months I think. "

"Heero! Come on!"

"Oh well I have to go now. Bye boys. Stay out of trouble." He said as he turned to go and waved back at us.

"Bye, Mr. Yuy." We all said together as we watched him walk off to his girlfriend.

"Well he's still as nice as always." Trowa remarked as we started to walk again.

"What did you think Duo?" Wufei asked me as he looked at me.

"I thought he was nice enough. But Quatre, dude, maybe you shouldn't hang off him like that. I mean the guy is a teacher and has a girlfriend."

"So? That never mattered before to you. Whether someone had a girlfriend or was a teacher." He was right; it never mattered to me before. Until now that is. I had no idea why but I just didn't like the idea of Quatre flirting with Mr. Yuy. Oh well, he was teaching the grade elevens not the grade tens so I didn have to see him. Well I would still see him around school but that was it. Now that I thought about it, I guessed that it wouldn't be so bad to see Mr. Yuy again, I mean he was good-looking and nice and- I stopped myself there. This shouldn't be happening, I didn't think about people like that and I wasn't going to start now, especially not about a teacher at my school. I decided then and there that Mr. Yuy was bad for me and I would do my best to stay away from him.

Whatever." Are we going to stop to eat or what?"

TBC

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N:** So that's is! I hope you liked it! Please remember to R&R! I want to know if I should keep writing this or not. By the way I didn't know what the title should be, so if you have a better title feel free to tell me! Well bye for now!


	2. doing the wash and talking to mom

**Title:** Not till now

**Pairing:** 1x2, 3x4, 5x?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or the G-boys. I just like playing with them!

**Warnings:** Right now only a little ooc, not much else but most likely in other chapters but you'll just have to keep reading to find out!

**A/N:** Hey lookie I up dated! Wow this is so cool! I know it takes me forever to update but work with me here please! I hope you enjoy this second chapter! Hey and you know what's fun, R&R!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I can't believe this, I had to wash my bed sheets yet again! This was the third time this week since I met Mr. Yuy. It seemed he had an affect on me. He was making me have these dreams. They weren't like any kind of dreams I had ever had. They left me sweaty and my sheets damp with my own body fluids. I find it well, for lack of a better word, gross. However I will admit I like the dreams themselves, they make my feel weird when I think about them though.

So now I am here putting my bed sheets in the dryer just like I did yesterday and the day before. I was alone and thinking over my latest dream when I was interrupted.

"Duo what are you doing? Why are you washing your sheets again?"

"I just am. Mom. I like the sound of the washer and dryer." I said in a flat tone as I smiled over my shoulder at my mom.

"Quit being a dick, honey. Now tell mommy why you're washing your sheets." I tried to ignore my ever-so-lovely mother as I put a couple of dryer sheets in the dryer.

"Well if you won't tell me then I'll have to guess." Tuning her out might work but if she noticed I was tuning her out she would get upset and I would get double the chores. She hated to be completely ignored. She liked attention.

"Well let's see, why would a 15 year old boy need to wash his sheets first thing in the morning in summer?" She actually looked like she was trying really hard to come up with something.

"Well there's why most boys your age need to change their sheets. Honey did you have a wet dream!" I stood perfectly still while still holding the lint trap in my hand. Oh God is that what they call those dreams? Wet dreams? Was all I could think at that moment. My mom was staring at me like I had grown another head, then a sickenly sweet smile spread over her face.

"You did you had a wet dream!" She was more pleased then I was! You see my mom was starting to worry about me. I never out with girls, I spent more time with my computer then with my friends and when I was online I wasn't looking at porn or anything like that. Also I had just had my first wet dream three nights ago. As you can see I was not as normal as I should have been, my mom was going to take me to a specialist to see if there was anything wrong with me. I always told her I just wasn't interested, she thought I had a mental disease. What can I say my mom promotes a life style most moms would rather their kids didn't have.

"And if I did?" I looked at my now jumping mother. She began to run at me with her arms open for a hug. I just stood there as I watched her run and also while she wrapped her arms tightly around my shoulders. This conditioned for a few minutes before I spoke:

"Okay, mom. That enough, get off now."

"Mom, MOM!"

"Ok, ok. I'm just happy is all." She finally let go and stepped back with her hands on her hips.

"We have to celebrate!" She yelled with a huge grin on her face.

"No we don't have to, mom. This kind of thing happens all the time and no one celebrates. In fact no one even talks about it." I stated as I started to walk toward the door, intent on going to get a drink.

"I still think we should throw you a party."

"No mom. No party." I walked past her and into the hall leading to the kitchen.

"Oh, come on! Fine how about I throw a party party not a my-son-had-his-first-wet-dream-party?" She was following me now. I didn't care if she held a party but a my-son-had-his-first-wet-dream-party was out of the question.

"Fine, whatever you want, mommy dearest."

"Great! Oh and I'll invite Quatre, Trowa and Wufei for you. Also I'll invite that new guy in town, oh man what his name! Harry, Haro, Hero? I can't remember. I'll ask your dad. Hmm sweetie what's wrong?" She was going to invite Mr. Yuy! Oh God no, please no! She couldn't invite him! If she did she would end up telling him I had had my first wet dream and I didn't want him, of all people, knowing!

"His name is Heero Yuy, mom, and you can't invite him!"

"And why the hell not? As I recall I'm the mom here and I will be the one to decide if I can invite a person to my party or not!" I knew I started to blush as I looked wide eyed at my mom.

"Just please mom don't invite him, please." I was pleading now and I knew it, but what else was I going to do!

"Why don't you want him there? And how did you know his name? Why are you blushing? Honey are you ok?" She was by my side quickly, trying to help me to a chair.

"I just don't want him there, ok? And I met him a few days ago. He knew Quatre, Trowa and Wufei in Junior High."

"A few days ago, huh? About the same time you started washing your sheets in the morning?" She asked as se went to the cupboard to get a glass, to get me some water.

"Mmmm yeah, why?"

"…This is….oh, sweetie" She said in a quite voice. I was suddenly very unsure of myself.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Honey, your gay! "

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/N:** Pissed at how I ended it? I know I would be if someone ended it like that! Well, not so much pissed as just not happy! And with how long it takes me to up date! Heh heh, I'll try to up date sooner! Also what do you think of Duo's mom? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R&R, cause that's always fun! Bye for now!


	3. Passing out!

**Title:** Not Till Now

**Author:** Sunako Kanzaki

**Disclaimer: **Hey you know by now that I don't own it, and if you don't then you're just slow!

**Warnings:** Only swearing, well if there is anything else I should know about then tell me in a review!

**A/N:** Alright so I updated! Yay for me! And i know this is a really really short chapter but hey would no update be better?I will up date again as soon as I can, ok? But I don't really have time any more. But I will try! OK so read, enjoy, and review this really short update!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I had no fucking idea what to say or do. My own mom had just said I was gay and was now bounding around the kitchen chanting, My son is gay, my son is gay. I was in shock. I hadn't even openly said I had a sexual preference and now I was suppose to be gay! How could something like this happen! I needed time to think but I couldn't with my mom running around the kitchen like that! I had to stop her to think so I said or rather yelled the first thing that came to mind.

"Dad! Mom's saying I'm gay! Help me!" I knew how childish that sound but I couldn't think of anything else at the time, so sue me! In fact I didn't even know if my dad was in the house or not! I just knew my mom was saying I was gay and my dad could maybe stop her crazy ass.

My breath started to come in gasps; it was getting harder to breathe. I heard my dad's footsteps from down the hall.

"What's this I hear you calling my son gay, now?" My dad was now standing in the kitchen door way.

"No, I said he was gay. And he is! He's been having wet dreams about that new guy in town, Hero." My mom had stopped running around the kitchen the moment my dad had stepped in and was now standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"It's Heero, sweetheart, and wet dreams aren't something you can base your sexuality on." My dad had a good point there, but I had to wonder if anybody noticed that I couldn't breathe. I'm pretty sure I was turning red. I felt lightheaded, uh oh, the room had started to spin. As far as I know rooms just didn't start spinning on their own. My mom had refused to listen to my dad's logic and they were now in a small, fun hearted argument.

My vision had started to blur as I heard my mom saying that I would be better suited as a gay man. What the hell did that mean! I didn't really think on that too much as my vision started to turn white and I began to feel very light. I think I was passing out, that was my last thought before my world went completely white.

TBC

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N:** Ok so that's the third chapter! Again I know its short I'll make the chapter really long and Heero will make an appears! Ok? Sounds good to me! Till next time! Sunako out!


	4. i wish i had never woken up!

**Title:** you should know it by now.

**Author:** you should know this too!

**Pairings:** im not even going try, you should know.

**Warning:** Ok there are some. Like one, be warned that there is a joke of Wufei holding a teddy bear! Two, yeah ok I guess I forgot to tell you that there is some k, a lot ooc-ness! Mostly Heero and Duo ooc-ness! And I think that's it for now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, if I did own GW I would be making a season just of Heero and Duo yaoi-ness! And Relena killing!

**A/N:** Hey lookie I'm back with a new chapter of Not till now! And look it's way longer then chapter three! I am sorry about that guys! So I hope you like this chapter and so you know it may be a while before I update again but I'm going to try super hard! So enjoy and remember to R&R! Come on you know you want to! Oh and this Chapter would have been up sooner but my beta andd my computer just don't like each another so it took longer then i thought!well though here it is!

Oh hey I want to thank my really great beta! He doesn't have a ffn account as far as I know so I'm just going to call him my beta! Thank you big time beta!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Huh? Duo! Honey, your awake!" I had barely opened my eyes and I could already hear my mom yelling.

"Good to see you awake, and Hilde I think you're making his headache worse." Whoa I must have been still dreaming cause I could have swore I was looking up at the guy who was the whole reason I had passed out. And he was right she was making my headache worse, How'd he know?

"Sorry, I was just glad to see he's still alive!" I thought I just passed out! What the Hell happened while I was out? So in my confusion, I decided to voice my question, "What's going on?"

"Oh, well sweetie, you passed out." She said it like I didn't already know why I had just woke up on the ground.

"Yeah, I got that part even before I passed out." Well I did! "But why are you here? Or are you just part of a really weird, fucked up dream?"

"Well, see Duo, sweetie, Mr. Yuy was coming over to see about getting some work on his car and well he seemed to know what to do when he saw you out cold on the floor."

"Well actually if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have even noticed you were unconscious. But see it's a good thing we keep the doors unlocked and open!" Oh great my dad was here and was adding his two-cents. Oh God what was wrong with my family! Did they have to be so weird! And if that wasn't bad enough they were being weird in front of the guy of my wet dreams!

God kill me now!

But seeing as God hates me, he didn't kill me, instead he decided now was a good time for my ever-loving friends to pop by. Great.

"Hey Duo, why are you lying on the floor with Hee-Chan?" Oh Quatre I love you but right now I am glad I have to go through three people to get to you and kill you for saying I was lying **with** Heero, he was not lying with me! He was kneeing beside me! I really would regret killing you later.

"Stop calling me Hee-Chan!" Wow that was sudden.

"Huh? What's wrong Hee-Chan?" Quatre, he looks so innocent but we know different. We all knew why he was calling Heero Hee-Chan and it had more to do with a past time Quatre and Trowa had that I would not like to get into.

Instead of answering our sweet and innocent looking Q-ball, Heero just glared at him. I didn't know anyone _could_ glare at Quatre without feeling bad and stopping in like two seconds. And what a glare too! If looks could kill Q would have died like six times by now!

Wow Heero looks really very sexy when he glares. Is it weird that I find his glare to be sexy? You know what Heero is just one big sexy turn on.

Wait what the Hell! This morning I was in shock because my mom said I was gay and now I'm thinking a guy is one big sexy turn on! Oh man I think I really am gay!

Huh, some how it's not as bad realizing it for yourself then when your mom says your gay! Who'd have guessed!

I was still lying on the floor, flat on my back, staring up at Heero. I should really get up soon but the view was too nice! Heero by the way had given up on glaring at Quatre and now was pouting a little. He was so sexy! I groaned at my thoughts. They were causing problems in my lower regions. Problems that I **DIDN'T **want Heero seeing! I slowly sat up; I still had a headache and didn't want to make it worse with sudden movement. While sitting up I tried to think of something other then the pouting hottie beside me. Let's see, oh yeah I forgot, Heero has a girlfriend or something like that. Uhg I didn't like her! She was alright looking I guess but her personality was shit! Or as far as I knew it was and hey don't they say that first impressions are everything? Well her's was a horrible one!

Hey look at that just thinking about her made my problem go away! I suddenly giggled for what reason I had no idea but now everyone was looking at me. I could feel my face heating up.

I knew I was blushing, so in an effort to brush off my sudden giggling, I tried saying, "heh heh, just I had a-a silly thought about mmm..." I looked around the room quickly trying to find something to say, when my eyes landed on Trowa. He was still standing in the kitchen doorway and was staring at me too. He looked me in the eye and seemed to know I needed help. Well that was Trowa; the guy could have a whole conversation without saying one word. He was the master on talking without words and hearing a million words in one long silence. He just pointed to Wufei and pretended to hug something. I knew what he meant and I would say it in hopes that I would no longer be the one everyone was staring at!

"About Wufei holding a Hee-Chan teddy bear(1)!" What! It was Trowa's idea! So if you want to blame someone for the lame but funny thought blame him! Well actually it was pretty funny, the thought of Wufei holding a Hee-Chan teddy bear. I somehow don't think Wufei found it that funny, as he was now turning a bright shade of red and his lips pursed tightly together in a very thin line. His eyes were wide and his brow furrowed. Oh man he was so going to kick my ass so bad! But I guess it would be worth it if it worked and everyone believed it! So far no luck. They were all just staring at me, wided eyed.

I heard a noise almost like a squeak from my right. I turned a bit and was met with the sight of my mom; her face was red like she couldn't breath, her eyes almost closed with tears in the corners. If I didn't know better I'd say my mom was trying to hide or stop her laugher. Good thing I don't know better because right then she broke into a fit of laugher, holding her stomach with both arms and bent over almost completely.

And talk about a domino affect! Once my mom had started laughing, my dad had started laughing too! Then Q-man and even Heero chuckled a little. Trowa just smirked and Wufei turned so red his face was almost purple! I just sat there stunned! I had hoped it would be a believable excuse, but I didn't think it would have everyone in stitches, well not Wufei. But that was understandable.

I glanced at Heero who was still kneeing on the floor beside me. He was smirking slightly and when he noticed I was watching him, he looked at me and smiled a small but beautiful smile. I smiled back and felt a warmth in my chest as I looked and smiled at Heero. He was so beautiful, his smile, however small, lit up his whole face. His beautiful blue eyes seemed to glow. I wanted to remember that smile. But more then that I wanted to remember the feeling when I saw it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(1)The Hee-Chan teddy! I really do have a teddy that I call Hee-Chan. Why? Well simply because when I got him I just started watching GW and I loved Heero! So I was given a teddy and when I got it, it just reminded me of Heero! Mostly because it's blue and has a little tie thing. But I just recently changed his name to Hee-chan. Wow I was really going on and on about a teddy bear! Oops sorry!

Ok that's it! I hope you liked it! And you know I didn't really like the way this chapter turned out so if you think I messed up in an area or throughout the whole chapter then tell me! So then if I know what I did I can improve my fics! Please! So yeah see you guys as soon as I can! Sunako out!


	5. The Spice Girls

Not till now. Chapter 5.  
xXx Disclamer: I do not own Gundam Wing, If I did Heero and Duo would get their clothes blowed/ripped/taken off in every scene they're in! A/N: Now it has been a long time since I updated this fic and I am sorry! But I have had total writers block for a while and when I got over most of it I just couldn't get over the block for this fic! I hope that I will be able to write something better then this for you all soon! But until then enjoy the little bit of crap I wrote. Sigh  
xXx So yeah I really think I'm gay now! Why do I think that now so much? (It's not cause I recently got an Orlando Boom poster and hung it above my bed by the way!). Well you see I'm dancing around my room to the Spice girls (1)! Yep the Spice girls! I don't know why but I like their music! Now if it hadn't been for my mom I wouldn't be dancing or even listening to the Spice girls! It would be listening to something better like Nightwish (2) or Shakira! Odd mix but I love them both. But instead I was listening and dancing no less, to the Spice Girls! Why? Well cause my lovely mom had been going through some old boxes today and found this CD and somehow thought I would like it. Well I put it on and heh go figure I like it! This was weird even for me. 

I stopped dancing and sat down on my bed. I sighed while looking out the window. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining and the clouds were those big white puffy ones that people always watch and look for shapes in. It was just the right temperature out. Not too hot and with just enough wind for there to be a breeze. It was a day to be out and in the sun! A day to be enjoyed with friends, and family. A beautiful day, a perfect day. So why am I in my room listening to the Spice Girls and not out with my friends or with my family enjoying the day? Well simple really, two of my best friends decided the day would be better spent fucking in the park out of the eye of the public, my other best friend is reading and keeping people out of the area where my other two best friends are getting it on and my family decided it would be a great day to clean out the closets I didn't know we had. In others words my mom found a closet I think even she forgot we had and had to find out what was in it. My dad had decided that while he would love to watch my mom clean, his day off from work would be better spent on the couch watching T.V and drinking beer, which is not a bad way to spend a day just not a great day like today! And seeing as I had no one to do any thing with I had just given up and decided to do whatever in my room which would later in tail listening and dancing to the Spice Girls.  
Now that I was done with dancing I was bored and a little depressed that I was doing nothing. I sighed again and decided to go for a walk! I walked to the closet my mom was in and yelled through the door, "Hey mom I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later, okay?" "Sure sweetie just be back for dinner and turn off your stereo!" Shit I forgot my stereo was even on! "Okay sure mom!" I had already started walking back to my room to turn my stereo off. Once I was in my room and standing in front of my stereo, I started thinking that I really did like the Spice girls. I turned away from my stereo and looked around my room for a minute. I couldn't for the life of me remember where I had left my Discman. I spotted some wires hanging out of one of the drawers of my desk. I almost ran over to said drawer, and ripped it open, there was my Discman! I grabbed it and went back over to my stereo. I turned off the CD and took it out of the CD player, putting it in my Discman. I would take the Spice Girls on my walk with me! I was smiling slightly as I walked to my door.

xXx

"$1.98 please." The bubbly blonde clerk said after ringing up the total for my drink. I was still listening to the Spice girls and enjoying my walk, I had just needed to make a pit stop for something to drink. I was just handing over the change for my drink when I heard the bell on the door chime, announcing someone had come into the store. The bubbly clerk and I both looked up to see who it was and my jaw dropped at what I saw! It was Heero Yuy looking sexier then ever in a cobalt blue dress shirt and black slacks, the shirt complemented his eyes beautifully, and his naturally mussed hair was even more mussed by the breeze outside. He looked gorgeous and apparently I wasn't the only one to think so as I heard the bubbly blonde clerk say, "Wow, I haven't seen a guy prettier then me in a long time!" I had no choice but to laugh at this! It really was funny but only because it was true! He was prettier then her! 

My laughing however had drawn Heero's attention to us and had also made the clerk frown. Once Heero had spotted us he started to walk over to us, I stopped laughing and looked up to meet his eyes. God he had beautiful eyes! I felt my skin heat up at my thoughts and let my eyes fall to the ground, letting them go over Heero's body on their way down to the ground. I couldn't help it he was sexy and I didn't know when I would get to see him again. I had to soak up as much of him as I could while I could. I just hoped he hadn't noticed! But even if he had he didn't say anything instead all he said was:  
"Hello Duo, are you alright you look flushed? Maybe you should sit down so you don't past out again?" Heh all that concern for little old me? Wow if only he knew why I was all flushed! Wait no I don't want him ever knowing why! The store clerk seemed to know why though. She was trying unsuccessfully to hide the fact that she was giggling behind her hand. This was making me blush even more.  
"No, no Mr. Yuy, I'm fine really." I tried to smile reassuringly up at him. I don't think he really believed me but I know he let it go as he didn't mention it again.  
"So how are you Mr. Yuy?" I really did want to know as I hadn't seen him since the day I had found out I was gay and passed out.

xXx

1)The Spice girls! Oh-kay so I was listening to them while writing this! Just so happened that my mom found an old Spices Girls D and hey you know what happened! Same thing as Duo!  
2)Nightwish! This is a real band and there really good i just love them!My friend got me into them and I have thanked God every day9almost) for that! That's all I got people! I am so sorry to all that read this fic but I have huge writers block when it comes to this fic! I tried so hard to write something good for you all for long-ass while on this fic but it turned out like this! I am sooo sorry guys! But I will try to get over the writers block and write you all a great chapter! But if you guys want to you could review with ideas that might help!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
